


Always On The Tip Of My Tongue [artwork]

by passionslipsaway



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, #BuckyNat Week 2015 Mini Bang, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslipsaway/pseuds/passionslipsaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the fanfiction Always On The Tip Of My Tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always On The Tip Of My Tongue [artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always On The Tip Of My Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566507) by [RoxisAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxisAngel/pseuds/RoxisAngel). 



_“This is for you,” Natasha said, still speaking in Russian. She crouched down so that she was on his level, took a sip of the hot liquid, and then sat the cup on the floor near his hand. They both had the same poison immunities; she hoped he didn’t think she’d acquired any new ones during their time apart. “It’s chicken broth. Be careful, it’s still hot.”_

 


End file.
